Devils Never Cry
by Lov
Summary: After Sosuke Aizen's betrayal of Seireitei, Momo Hinamori has been left distraught and devastated. As she takes the time to heal from the series of events, a new captain is promoted within the Gotei 13. What does this mean for Momo and the new captain?
1. Chapter 1, Respect and Admiration

**--AUTHOR'S NOTE--**This is my first piece of fanfiction. This is a work in progress, and I will have more chapters up in time. Devils Never Cry was inspired in part by the New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc in the anime and by a poem I wrote (as embarrasing it is). I would appreciate any and all reviews, and I'm actually requesting that people review whether you're giving constructive criticism, praise, or anything like that so I can grow as a writer, and so the story can grow as well. One of the main characters is one of my original characters, but other than him and a few randomly named characters used to fill space in the dialogue and plot, all of the characters are from the actual Bleach anime and manga. **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARACTERS AND ALL CREDIT FOR UNORIGINAL MATERIAL IS GIVEN TO TITE KUBO.** Having said that, enjoy the story... I hope.

_Due to her fatigue following a sleepless night of filling out paperwork, she was running late. Momo was supposed to have been at the lieutenant's meeting by the time she had woken up in the 5__th__ Division captain's office, where she had fallen asleep on top of a small pile of paperwork that she had yet to look over and sign. She was in such a rush to get to the 1__st__ Division barracks where the meeting was taking place, she didn't see the the person walking around the corner of the outside corridor before she ran into him._

"Ahh!",_ Momo exclaimed as she fell. She had ran into him in full-force, headbutting the man's sternum and landing flatly on her butt on the wooden floor, while the man hadn't been budged a single inch. She was still registering what had happened in her mind by the time the man had practically lifted her to her feet._

"Are you all right, Miss Lieutenant?"_, he asked. Momo was instantly brought back to attention by the deep tone of his voice. She was further startled by the man's appearance; he was easily a foot taller than her, his slicked back hair was about half the length of Momo's height, and his shinigami uniform's sleeveless robes revealed his muscular arms and broad shoulders. Momo was still unresponsive when he asked her the same question a second time, and by the time she opened her mouth to respond, he was already at eye level with her and feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.._

"Ah, yes... I'm fine.", _Momo finally said. Although she was now on her feet, she was still somewhat incoherent and intimidated by the man, especially since he was still at eye level with her._

"Are you sure? It looks like you haven't had a good night's sleep for months. And feel like you have a slight fever", _he said, switching to the palm of his hand to Momo's forehead. Though what he said to her was true, Momo noticed the dark bags under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't slept at all for at least several months._

"Yes, I'm sure, sir. You don't need to worry about me.", _just then she remembered she was much past being late for the lieutenant's meeting._

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry! I was on my way to a meeting for... wait, how did you know I was a lieutenant?", _she asked_

"You're wearing the armband that lieutenants are supposed to wear.", th_e man said, with a casual but serious tone that made him even more intimidating to Momo._

"Oh, right... I'm sorry, I'm--", _just then, Momo remembered why she was wearing the armband in the first place yet again._

"I'm so sorry, sir, but I'm very late for a meeting and--"

"Say no more,", _he said_ "and you don't have to apologize to me, It's my fault that I got in the way in the first place. But be careful, and get some sleep, too. A young woman like you shouldn't have to be working herself to exhaustion."

_With that said, the man left and continued on his way, allowing Momo to continue on hers, albeit she was more than 20 minutes late.5 minutes later, she opened the door to the hall where the meeting was held, and all the eyes of the Gotei 13's lieutenants were on her as soon as she entered. As she closed the door as quietly and politely as possible, she heard a familiar voice call out to her._

"Hey, Momo, you're late", _it exclaimed_

"I'm sorry, Rangiku, everyone. I was up late with paperwork, and I ran into someone on my way here and--"

"Ah, forget about it!", _Rangiku interrupted_, "I'm sure you had a LOT to talk about with that guy you ran into.", _she said in a_ _mocking and suggestive tone_

"No, no, it's not like that! I didn't see him around the corner, and--"

"I'm sure, I'm sure!", _Rangiku interrupted again_

"No! I--"

"Lieutenant Hinamori, Lieutenant Matsumoto. May we continue with the meeting?", _Chojiro Sasakibe asked, obviously very annoyed at the argument that might very well have gone on for another 10 minutes if someone wouldn't have interrupted._

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry.", _Momo answered_

"Yeah, yeah...", _Rangiku replied_

_Chojiro went on with the meeting, going over issues that by this time in most of the current lieutenants careers, have become extremely redundant. So much so, that Marechiyo Omaeda was beginning to doze off even before Momo had arrived, and Yachiru Kusajishi was blatantly ignoring any and all details of the meeting._

"Hey, Momo, you actually missed some big news.", _Rangiku said, with a slightly more serious tone_

"What was it?", _Momo asked_

"Apparently someone's been promoted to Captain."

"Really?", _Momo replied_, "Who was promoted?"

"No one here.", _Rangiku said_, "Sasakibe never said exactly who it was, but I heard from Omaeda that it was someone from the 2nd Division. I've also heard that they're either going to be made Captain of the 5th or 9th Division."

"Well that's good, no matter which division the new captain goes to."

"I suppose so...", _Rangiku said with some apprehension_

"What do you mean?", _Momo asked_

"I don't know. Call it woman's intuition, but I can't help but feel a bit suspicious."

"Oh...", _Momo replied, thinking about Aizen's betrayal and the process of the 5__th__ Division's operation without a captain leading it._

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that!", _Rangiku said, realizing what Momo was thinking about,_ "I'm sure it's just the hangover talking. I'm sure whoever the new captain is, I'm sure they're going to do a good job!"

_The rest of the meeting went on going over standard rules and protocol, warnings given for any officers who get caught in drunken brawls and a routine reminder for getting paperwork filled out on time. Each time those topics came up, Rangiku fidgeted around in guilt for obvious reasons that didn't need to be explained. After the meeting, everyone dispersed, going back to their respective divisions, and Momo was reminded by Chojiro that there was a Captain's meeting tomorrow evening. On her way back, she thought more about Rangiku's suspicion of the new captain. Surely someone should know who was being promoted? Unless they were a recluse or introvert, someone should have at the very least know from which division they were coming from, not just a vague rumor from an officer who can't even be expected to work with his own hands for other than opening his coin purse. Those thoughts kept her occupied for most of the trip back to the captain's office in the 5th Division's barracks. When she got back, she was surprised by what was left on the desk in her absence._

"Oh, Lieutenant Hinamori!"_, called their 9th seated officer_

"Yes, what is it, Irinoji?"

"Someone left flowers on the desk in the office. I think they're for you!"

"What? Do you know who left them?"_, Momo asked, very surprised at the idea that someone would leave flowers for her_

"No, I didn't see anyone pass by, and I don't think anyone else was around at the time, either. Well, whoever sent them obviously wants to confess their feelings or thank you for something."

"Oh, well, thanks anyway!"

"Of course, Lieutenant. Good evening."

_Momo walked into the office, and there was indeed a vase of flowers. A rather large one, at that. Beside the flowers was an organized stack of the paperwork that she was supposed to fill out, and a folded note. When she went around the side of the desk, she found that the stacked paperwork was already completely filled out and only needed her signature. And when she picked up the note, there was a short message that certainly didn't sound like a confession or a thank you._

"_**I filled out the day's paperwork for you. The only thing you need to do is to sign a few of the forms. I hope you like the flowers, I've never been good with gifts for women. You shouldn't have to tax yourself so much. Take the rest of the day off! You need it."**_

_After reading the note, Momo wasn't sure whether to feel touched that someone went to the trouble of doing the division's paperwork for her sake, or concerned for a potential stalker. The concern left her after she realized the note was signed._

"_**With respect and admiration, N.W."**_

"_**3rd Seated Officer of the 2nd Division and 5th Division Captain-to-be."**_


	2. Chapter 2, Introvert

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, sorry for the time in between chapters, but I was waiting until I got a bit of feedback. Unfortunately, I've only received on review so far, and it's only because I asked them to, so thank you Fading Into The Backround for your review, I really appreciate it. I'm sure most people write on this site know that reviews and feedback are what keep writers going, so again, I would appreciate it if some of you would take the time to give me some feedback. And if anyone needs it, I'll be happy to give a review to anyone's story, just leave me a message and I would get right to it. And besides, since I get early dismissal from my school everyday for the whole year (and since the job market SUCKS) I need to occupy my time a little better. Having said that, enjoy.**

Due to her supposed "Captain-to-be" apparently taking care of yesterday's paperwork (which was indeed completely filled out and only needed Momo's signatures) and also having the 5th Division's secretarial staff giving her a day's reprieve from all office work, Momo took the advice given to her in the note she received and took the day off. She slept the morning away (though this wasn't entirely intentional, as one of the secretaries had been told to shut off her alarm clock), and she read for most of the afternoon in the captain's office with the vase of flowers she received yesterday still on the desk. By the time Rangiku came by for a visit, it was about a half an hour before the Captain's meeting would begin.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd see the day!", Rangiku chirped was she walked in

"See what?", Momo asked, looking up from her book

"I haven't seen you relax like this for months! I'm glad you're finally giving yourself a break.", Rangiku said, walking around the desk to give Momo a hug

"Well, I didn't really give myself a break,", Momo admitted, "someone came in during the meeting yesterday to fill out the rest of the that day's paperwork, to tell the secretaries to hold today's paperwork and to shut off my alarm, and they left a vase of flowers with a note telling me to take a break."

"Really?", Rangiku said with a playful tone, "Well, it sounds like you either have an admirer or a stalker, Momo!"

"That's what I thought, too. But that was before I read the signature," Momo said, taking out the note, "it said that they were the 5th Division Captain-to-be. And that would explain why the secretaries would have even listened to him in the first place."

"Hmm.", Rangiku said, somewhat leery of the note, "Here, let me see it.", she said, taking the note from her hand. She read the note over a few times, and all of a sudden, she let out an extremely shrill squeal of apparent joy

"Oh my God!", she exclaimed, "I can't BELIEVE he actually went for it!"

"Who?", Momo said, while trying to recover from the sudden trauma that her inner ear just experienced

"Oh, I've got to go! I just HAVE to go and hit him for this!", Rangiku replied, though still with the same joy and energy in her voice

"Hit who? And for what?", Momo asked, extremely bewildered and confused

"Nekura! Oh, what an introvert! I can't believe he didn't tell me that he was going to even try to go for it! I'm sorry, Momo, but I have to go!", Rangiku said, practically sprinting out of the office

Momo was left speechless at the display she just witnessed. She hadn't seen Rangiku that enthused in a long time, probably not since Momo was promoted to lieutenant. Apparently whoever this "Nekura" was, he and Rangiku must have known each other for a long time for her to get so excited for him. If that was the case, then why hadn't she ever heard Rangiku mention him before? Why hadn't she ever even heard of a shinigami named Nekura? Just then, she remembered what Rangiku had said about Nekura being an introvert. He must like to keep to himself, and that might be why Rangiku was so silent about him. She also remembered the signature of the note she had received from him, and she looked at the note again.

"_**With respect and admiration, N.W."**_

"_**3rd Seated Officer of the 2nd Division and 5th Division Captain-to-be"**_

If he really was from the 2nd Division, then that would also explain why she might have never heard of Nekura; the 2nd Division have direct ties to the Onmitsukido, and he must have a high-ranking position within there to be a seated officer of the 2nd Division, or vice versa. Besides all of that, after looking at the note again, Momo was assured that Nekura was most likely the one who signed the note. After all, his first name and the first initial in the note match, at the very least. After realizing that the Captain's meeting was in 20 minutes, she put aside her thoughts, laid her book on the desk, and left for the 1st Division where the meeting was being held.


	3. Chapter 3, Spy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE---**Holy crap. First chapter in more than a month. To those few how have taken in interest in this story, I apologize. I got caught up in school, exams, college applications and visits, personal issues, and other crap that resulted in many migraines and sleepless nights. As a matter of fact, even now I only got 4 hours of sleep last night, and I'm fighting a 3 day old migraine that keeps pulsing in the left side of my head. I lost my glasses to boot, too, so that makes the migraines worse. Anyway, I wrote pieces of this for the past month and a half, and I hope that it isn't too bad. I didn't have much of an opportunity to reread this too much, because of my lost glasses and migraines. So, as always, any and all feedback is wanted, appreciated and NEEDED. I can't emphasize that enough; ALL writers need reviews to keep writing, so please, if it's just a 'good job!', I'll take it. Anyway, I hope I'm not too rusty with this story already.

Momo had arrived at the 1st Division meeting hall about 5 minutes before the captain's meeting would start, feeling the anxiety and nervous energy mount as she walked through the 1st Division barracks. If the rumors, and note, were true, then she would most likely meet her new captain today; and she wasn't sure of what to expect of him. Although she was anxious about the new captain, she was having some apprehension towards herself as well. What changes could the new captain bring to the division? Would she able to get along with him? Would she be able to live up to his standards? These were the some of the questions going through her head, but one question in particular had loomed in the back of her head for the whole walk; would she be able to trust him? She hadn't dared ask herself this question, but the thought was still trying to prod its way into her conscious mind like a starved mosquito. As she turned the corner to the meeting hall, she had bumped into someone's back.

"Well, good afternoon, Momo. I was worried that you weren't going to show up!", they exclaimed

"I'm sorry, Izuru, I wasn't paying attention.", Momo replied

"It's no big deal.", Izuru said, "I'm sure you heard the rumors, right?"

"Yes, I have. About the new captain, right?"

"Yeah. Rangiku apparently knows him. Have you ever heard her mention someone named Nekura Wabizumai?", Izuru asked, sounding slightly exasperated

"No, I'm just as surprised as you are. Concerning her talkative self, we should have heard about him at some point."

"Talkative might be an understatement,", Izuru pointed out with a chuckle, "but you're right. She would have at least mentioned someone who was a high-ranking member of both the 2nd Division and the Onmitsukido."

"I wonder who he is to her?", Momo asked

"Who knows?", Izuru replied

"Well, anyway, we should probably get going to the meeting hall before we're late."

"Actually, we can't." Izuru interrupted, "I ran into Shuhei on my way, and he said that the three of us had to wait to be sent in."

"What?", Momo asked, surprised, "Are you sure? We're the representatives of our divisions; why wouldn't they let us in?"

"Shuhei said that it probably had something to do with this new captain's previous affiliation with the Onmitsukido.", Izuru said, "He said that he had heard that this 'Nekura Wabizumai' was the former head interrogator about 50 years ago, but that's all he said that he knew."

"Head interrogator? I didn't even know that the Onmitsukido even needed interrogators.", Momo exclaimed

"I think that might go to prove the new captain's efficiency in his former position, but that's just me talking.", Izuru replied, "But what I'd like to know is; why is he the 'former' head interrogator?"

"What do you mean?", Momo asked

"Well," Izuru wondered, "if he was as efficient as Shuhei had heard he was; what happened to have him demoted from his position?"

"Or; what happened to make him resign from his position?", a voice interjected, coming from around the corner of the hall from the meeting hall

"Oh, Shuhei!" Izuru exclaimed, "Any word on the meeting?"

"No. I was just told by Captain Komamura that we would be called in momentarily, but that's it." Shuhei said, obviously irritated

"So, Shuhei;" Momo hesitantly interrupted, "what makes you say that the new captain resigned from his former position?"

"Well, if he was as good as I've heard from my not-so-reliable source--"

"By 'not-so-reliable source, you mean?" Izuru interrupted

"Rangiku." Shuhei replied with a monotonous tone

"Ah." Izuru said, slightly embarrassed at such an obvious question, "Well, please continue."

"Well, if what I've heard from her about his 'professionalism' is true; why would he have been fired or demoted? Especially since he held his position for 50 years before he basically dropped off from public awareness within Soul Society."

"Well, we don't know enough about the new captain's situation to know anything one way or the other, or if what Rangiku said is at all true." Izuru replied

"Well, I don't we're in much of a position to ask about his personal business." Momo pointed out, "It also seems like it might be a sensitive subject to him, too, so I think it would be best if we dropped the topic."

"Yeah, that's a good point." Izuru said, looking slightly guilty

"Well, regardless of the new captain's situation, at least we'll have one less hole in the Gotei 13's ranks." Shuhei said

Before they could carry on with the conversation, they heard the giant doors to the meeting hall open from the next corridor over, and they were approached by 1st Division Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe; obviously signaling that the three lieutenants were to be allowed entry to the captain's meeting.

"Lieutenants Kira, Hinamori and Hisagi; the three of you are to report to the captain's meeting immediately. Follow me." Chojiro said

"Say, Chojiro, do you know anything about the new captain?"

"What would you know about that?" Chojiro replied, already annoyed at the delay

"Well, you should know how Rangiku is. After all, she's the one who first found out about your little incident with that waitress and--"

"I don't think we need to bring that up again." Chojiro quickly interrupted, obviously ashamed of what ever transpired between him and the bar maid, and quick to regain his brief loss of his composure, "Now, if you will, please follow me."

"Okay, okay." Shuhei said

With that, Momo, Izuru and Shuhei followed Chojiro down the last corridor to the meeting hall. The giant doors to the hall opened slowly and deliberately before them, revealing the vast corridor where they were met with the collective gaze of the captains of the Gotei 13. The 3 lieutenants swiftly took their places; with Momo and Izuru standing side-by-side with Momo in between Izuru and Sajin Komamura, Captain of the 7th Division, and Shuhei standing in between Captain Komamura and Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th Division. When Momo took her place, she briefly sighed in relief. After all, there aren't many shinigami that would want to draw the unnerving glare of the highly intimidating Captain Komamura, unless they have a perversion for angry dogs that could kill them with a flick of the wrist, or are sick in the head in some other way. After she and the other 2 lieutenants took their places, Head Captain Yamamoto started the meeting with the abrupt rumble of his throat.

"To start today's meeting; we are introducing a new captain to the ranks of the Gotei 13." he said. There was a short pause, most likely meant for the captains present to acknowledge the news and to respond to it. The pause was enough to unnerve Momo, given her being surrounded by people who could crush her like an ant without even looking her way.

"Hm, so the rumors were true?" inquired Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, after the pause. An audible sigh was then from one of the captains in the back next to Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, who looked as though he was snapped back to attention as if something was weighed on his mind, and Momo noticed as much.

"Why weren't any of us notified of this earlier?" added Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, in an irritated tone, "I wouldn't have bothered coming to this meeting if I had known that this was all that the meeting would be about; some of us here have more pressing matters to attend to!"

"Why the hasty attitude, Captain Kurotsuchi?" asked Kyoraku, with a chuckle, "Do you have to get back to your lab before another 'experiment' of yours goes haywire? Like the last one that corrupted the central database like last time?"

"Be quiet, you philanderous oaf!" retaliated Kurotsuchi, "At least I have the common sense to--"

"Silence. The both of you." Yamamoto quickly interrupted, wanting to continue the meeting. Momo nearly jumped at the sudden rumble of the Head Captain's voice. Kyoraku and Kurotsuchi immediately heeded the Head Captain's order, as they didn't want to get on his bad side yet again, for their own reasons. Although the mutterings and chuckles of the two could still be heard as Yamamoto continued.

"Now, the reason why none of the captains present here today were previously notified of this new captain's promotion is because of a request."

"Request?" asked Komamura, "We weren't told about this man's promotion before simply because he requested so?"

"Not entirely." answered Yamamoto, "The primary reason is because of his previous affiliation with the Onmitsukido as Head Interrogator. The other mitigating factors were his physical condition and unfinished work in his previous division."

"Are you kiddin' me?" demanded a disgruntled Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, "This guy gets special treatment because of being a damn spy who likes to fill out paperwork? Why is he even being promoted anyway?"

"That is not the case at all, you barbarian." said Captain Soifon, "There were many complications for the Onmitsukido's Head Interrogator to have resigned from his position, even since he was removed from active duty entirely nearly 50 years ago. And he was chosen for promotion was because of my recommendation, so keep your mouth shut."

"Yeah? Well what about that 'physical condition' then, huh? And what're these small fries doing here" asked Zaraki, referring to the three lieutenants, each of them looking embarrassed at being recognized for their inferiority to the captains that surrounded them, with Momo trying her absolute best not to let her knees buckle from under her.

"That is confidential information, Captain Zaraki." Yamamoto said, "Besides; it was by Captain Soifon's recommendation that I even considered the man's promotion, and it was also part of his request that the lieutenants here be allowed to attend the meeting if they so desired, since they are the current representatives of their respective divisions."

"Ah, whatever." Zaraki said, knowing that he wouldn't get any solid answers

"As we all know, the Gotei 13 is in a state of vulnerability." Yamamoto finally continued, "As of now, the 3rd, 5th and 9th Divisions are without captains; we cannot leave the Gotei 13 in such a state. As such, by Captain Soifon's recommendation, myself and two of the captains present here were called upon to observe the man's Qualification Examination. After the examination, we found that he was more than suitable for a captain's position. And so, I will introduce you all to the captain taking Sosuke Aizen's place as captain of the 5th Division. The new 5th Division Captain of the Gotei 13, Nekura Wabizumai, may enter."

With that said, the giants doors of the meeting hall opened as slowly and deliberately as when Momo remembered not 10 minutes ago. When they stopped, she and all of the captains and lieutenants turned their glances over at the figure that slowly made his way into the meeting hall towards the captains. Momo looked at the man with a vague sense of familiarity while noticing that Hitsugaya had become even more tense as the man passed him. The man was more than a foot taller than her, his dark brown slicked hair was half her height, his sleeveless shinigami robes and captain's haori emphasized his muscular arms and broad shoulders along with his spiked armbands, his thick neck seemed to press against his spiked choker, and his zanpakuto's hilt branched over his right shoulder from his back. As he got closer, Momo noticed the slight bags under his eyes and the tattoo on his left bicep that resembled some sort of cross or something similar. As she strained to understand why Nekura Wabizumai looked so familiar to her, she came to realization as he spoke in the same deep tone as when they had met the first yesterday.

"I am Nekura Wabizumai. I'm very grateful for being promoted to Captain of the 5th Division. I hope that my inexperience will not interfere with anyone in any way, and I hope to prove myself to everyone in this room in the coming days."


End file.
